


Raised with Tragic Crime

by Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor/pseuds/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never imagined that he would find love. The world is harsh and cold. A lesson he learned from a very long time ago. He never even considered finding love.<br/>But he has----in the most unlikely place. A mage. <br/>He hates the man with every fiber of his being----but cannot deny the growing attraction. He does not want to let go.<br/>But life is cruel and love is harsh. And they are pulled apart to either ends of Thedas.<br/>The sky is torn open and demons run rampant. Of course Hawke is there. Of course the mage has to help. <br/>And he struggles to find Hawke again before it's too late.<br/>Can he do it? Or will the world swallow Hawke before Fenris can find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised with Tragic Crime

**Author's Note:**

> After playing DA II for the eight millionth time, decided I needed to do some FenHawke. So, this is my story, going to bleed from DA II and into DA Inquisition because I can~  
> Hope you guys enjoy this~!  
> Oh! And his name is pronounced "Are-dawn" in case you guys are wondering.

Raised with Tragic Crime

~Chapter One: Hunt goes on~

The Champion of Kirkwall, that was the title Ardan Hawke brandished now. Having made the name bigger than the Amell family, Ardan was proud he could make his own mark in the world. Intentional or not.  
He only wished mother, father and Bethany had been here to see it. Carver was long gone with the Warden's and Hawke was left in the large estate with Sandal and Bodahn. And while it was nice to have them here along with Oriana, it was a shame he was the only Hawke left in the estate.  
Of course, friends visited plenty of times and Ardan was always glad for their company. A small part of him, however, longed for more than just the friendly visits that happened once or twice a week.  
Ardan wished for more, to not be so alone when he woke in the morning. To not return to the empty house at night after chasing down bounty hunters with Avaline or slavers with Fenris.  
Fenris.  
Now there was a complicated situation. Every time Ardan showed a little bit of interest, Fenris would give him that ghost of a smile before going serious again and brushing it off. It kept Ardan hopeful, but less so as the months dragged on.  
Anders had shown interest in the red-headed mage and while Ardan was tempted, there was something else about the former slave that always drew Hawke back to Fenris.  
Ardan had, regrettably, sought advice from Varric and had to leave due to the uproar of laughter from the dwarf. So much for that line of aid.

So Ardan slowly started to give up. Besides, Fenris hated magic and mages, Ardan was no different. Well, he was but not in Fenris' mind. All mages were the same, tempted by desire and often succumb to blood magic and demons.  
Ardan understood Fenris' reluctance. The poor elf had been a slave for most of his life and was hounded constantly by slavers of his former master.  
So the Champion helped when asked, killed when he could and tended to Fenris after, even when the angry elf turned his ire on the mage before him. Ardan took the blame, let Fenris vent and rant until he had settled down and apologized.

"There's a message for you, Messere." Ardan looked up from his study and blinked at Bodahn before nodding his thanks.  
"Thank you, Bodahn, I will see to it soo----" Green eyes went up when his front door snapped open with full force. Bodahn was rushing down stairs and Ardan pushed from his desk. Walking out, Ardan cast his eyes over the balcony and frowned at Avaline. She looked obviously distressed and wrung out. Blood splattered her armor and she sported a few bruises from what appeared to be a scuffle. "Avaline?" The woman looked up to Hawke and was quickly moving to the Champion. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Fenris." Ardan's heart leapt to his throat and he gripped to the banister. "He's gone off after some slavers. Claimed his sister was here and he needed my help."  
"Why didn't he ask me?"  
"He knew you were busy mourning your mother and he didn't want to bother you with something as trivial as this." Ardan made a face and his arms crossed over that broad chest.  
"The blood?"  
"Things went sour. It was a trap and Fenris was . . . " Avaline trailed off and Ardan could tell by her eyes what she was going to say next.  
"How long ago?!" Ardan was already moving down the stairs to grab his gear and staff.  
"In the time it took me to get to you from the Wounded Coast." Ardan muttered a few colorful words as he strapped on his armor.  
"How many?"  
"A few dozen. Maybe more. It was hard to tell." Ardan grabbed his staff from the wall and turned to face Avaline.  
"Get your guard together. I may need their help." The red-head was marching across the foyer to the door when Avaline grabbed his arm to yank him to a stop.  
"You can't go by yourself! That's suicide, Hawke!"  
"I won't be. You'll be my back-up." Ardan flashed that trademark smirk before shoving the door open to head out to the Wounded Coast. It would be an hour's travel there, and then looking for Fenris would take the Champion longer.  
Ardan had faith, in the Maker, in his skills, didn't matter. He had faith that he'd find Fenris before the elf was too far gone.

It had taken Ardan even less time to get to the Wounded Coast that he had anticipated. He had rushed, pushed himself as fast as he could and arrived in less than half an hour.  
Signs of battle were clear, between the dead slavers with fist-seized holes in their chests and the arrows that littered the ground.  
Ardan kneeled down next to a scorch mark and traced his fingers in the sand.   
"Still warm." Ardan stood and narrowed those vibrant emerald eyes, seeing several footprints leading North. Ardan frowned and started following after the footprints, pausing when they vanished down the hill.  
Ardan sunk down at the sound of voices and bit his lip, watching the slavers dragging something behind them.

"Fenris. . . " Ardan muttered, gripping to his staff and counting the amount of men between him and the elf. A quick prayer to the Maker and Ardan was sprinting down the hill, staff in hand with his quick attack.  
Shouts and loud orders were barked while three men circled around Fenris. The elf looked up and blinked when he saw the mage was dashing through the throng of slavers.  
"Hawke?" Fenris called, watching the mage battle as best he could. Ardan was fast, of that there was no doubt, and used to overwhelming odds. The Champion had his limits however, and Hawke stumbled left when a blade found it's way passed the armor and into flesh.  
Ardan stumbled back a few steps, sinking to his knees and bracing his staff against the ground. His free hand cupped the wound and he looked back up to the others. They circled around him and Ardan grit his teeth before swiping his staff around to send the others flying back a few feet.  
"Hawke! Get out of here, you idiot!" Fenris snapped, shifting his weight on his knees to watch the other.  
"Not without you, Fenris!" Ardan snapped back, dragging himself to his feet once more, palm splayed over the wound in his stomach. Avaline was going to kill him for this.  
Fenris watched the red-headed mage fight, confused as to why Ardan was fighting to save Fenris. Sure, they traveled together and Fenris had helped the mage a few times, but he had always assumed that Ardan hated him due to Fenris' bias view of mages.  
Yet, here Hawke was, fighting off the slavers that threatened to drag Fenris back to his former master. It baffled the elf so.

It had been a hard fight, blood staining the sand beneath Ardan's feet as he struggled with the slavers. Fenris had ordered Hawke to run, several times over, but the Champion still refused to back off. Fenris watched, helplessly, from the ground as Ardan was slowly circled by the slavers.  
"HAWKE!" Fenris shouted, watching a slaver from behind lift his sword to run through Ardan. Those emerald eyes flicked up, only for an arrow to knock the blade from the slaver's fingers. Ardan looked up to see Varric and Avaline, along with the rest of her guard, racing down to chase off the slavers. Hawke watched them for a moment before his knees gave out from under him and Ardan slowly sunk in the sand. Varric was quick to get the chains off Fenris while Anders was kneeling next to Ardan, quickly using magic to heal the numerous wounds.  
Fenris was surging to his feet, stomping past Varric and towards Ardan, grabbing the front of the mage's robes. Dragging the red-head up, despite Anders' protests to leave him be, Fenris growled at Hawke.  
"Why come after me? Why bother saving me at all?!" Fenris shook Ardan and the mage chuckled a little, resting his hand on Fenris'.  
"You are my friend, Fenris. Despite the arguments between us, you are still my friend and I will protect you." Fenris' grip loosened and eventually released Hawke, blinking as he started at the man.  
Friend? Is that how Ardan felt?   
Fenris watched as Anders resumed healing Hawke well enough to get the mage back to the estate. Avaline ordered her guards to head back before punching Ardan square in the gut, drawing a wheeze from the mage. He held his hands up with a sheepish smile and apologized a few times before rubbing his stomach.  
That was where he had been stabbed. Fenris frowned and walked forward, touching that same spot and pulling his fingers back.  
"Still bleeding. He needs to lie down."  
"I agree. Back to Hawke's place. He'll be able to rest there, and I can see to the wounds properly."  
"Awwww, didn't know you guys cared." Hawke smirked, only to wince when Fenris punched his chest. "Ow, okay. . . okay, I get it." Ardan laughed and turned to make his way back to Kirkwall. 

 

It took a little bit longer with Hawke's injuries, but they reached the manor and most of the company dispersed, heading off to their own respective places.  
Fenris and Anders, however, lingered to make sure Hawke was seen to.

"Take your shirt off." Fenris ordered and Hawke smirked, looking over his shoulder to the elf.  
"Wow, Fenris, didn't think you were this forward." Fenris grumbled and shoved Hawke towards the bedroom as Anders followed. Ardan laughed and held his hands up, reaching to unbutton his shirt and set it aside. His back was bruised and blood stained the front of his chest. Anders walked around the front of Hawke and frowned at the damage done.  
"This is worse than I feared. I need to get my materials from back at the clinic. I'll be back in a little bit." Hawke nodded and watched Anders leave before looking back to Fenris. He held his arms out wide and grinned, only to sigh at Fenris' permanent glower. Tossing his bloody shirt aside, Hawke moved through his room to find a clean rag to wipe the blood off. Dunking it in clean water, Ardan started to wipe himself off when Fenris' hands snatched the rag from him. Hawke looked up and watched Fenris concentrate on cleaning off the blood from Hawke's chest.

"Fenris, you don't have to . . . "  
"It's the least I can do, since you came after me. Thank you, by the way. For not leaving me to them."   
"I would never do that, Fenris." Ardan responded, watching those hands clean Hawke's chest of blood and sand. Fenris' eyes flicked up to Ardan once before continuing to clean off the blood.

Once done, the elf tossed the rag aside and examined the wound more closely, narrowing his eyes at the stab wound.  
"It is not as bad as I feared."  
"I could have told you that." Ardan laughed, watching Fenris straighten and glare at the Champion. "Okay, okay. Sorry." Hands went up in a placating manner with that sheepish grin as Fenris' arms folded across his chest.  
"You are too reckless. You almost got yourself killed."  
"I knew what I was doing." Fenris' eyes only narrowed and he jabbed at the wound. Hawke hissed and took two steps backwards.  
"Yes. Clearly." Fenris snapped back, those green eyes narrowed on Ardan. Ardan rubbed the wound gently and glared at Fenris.  
"Now what's your problem? I just saved your ass, didn't I?"  
"I didn't ask you to!" Ardan blinked and watched Fenris whirl away, those hands knotting in pale hair.  
"What? Fenris, what are you saying? Do you . . . want to go back?"  
"No!"  
"Then explain why you're pissed at me saving you!" Fenris spun back to Hawke, backing the mage to the wall with that lethal glare.  
"I am a runaway slave. I have told you, repeatedly, that I hate magic and everything it stands for. I do not trust mages and would rather see them in their 'Circles' than free. Yet you come after me, even though I despise you and your magic! Why?! Tell me why, Ardan!" The mage blinked at Fenris, watching the elf tremble with the obvious fury and doubt clear in those eyes.  
Ardan studied Fenris for a moment before a soft sigh fell from the mage's lips and he pushed from the wall to take a step closer to Fenris.

"You really want to know why?" The elf was still glaring at Ardan, even as Fenris nodded up at Hawke. "Very well. I chased after you because I didn't want those slavers to take you away from me. I couldn't stand the thought of you vanishing from my side, because I care a great deal for you, Fenris." Fenris was blinked rapidly up at Ardan, taking a small step back and releasing Hawke's arm. "I don't expect you to return the feeling, Fenris. I am a mage, and I doubt you'd simply forgive my . . . curse." Ardan turned away from Fenris, grabbing another rag to press against the wound once more. "Now that you know the truth, I'll leave you with the choice of what you wish to do. You can stay, or you can leave. I won't be the one to pressure you into anything."  
"Just like that?" Ardan blinked and looked over his shoulder.  
"What?"  
"You say you care about me, yet you'd allow me to leave your side?"  
"That's not . . . no. What I meant was . . . " Whatever Ardan had planned to say was lost the second hard lips met his. Those clawed gauntlets shoved against Ardan's shoulders so his back hit the wall. A stifled grunt left Ardan's lips and his hands gripped to Fenris' hips, dragging the man closer to him.

So lost in their hard, near angry kisses, Ardan had all but forgotten that Anders was supposed to return until someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Breaking away from Fenris, Ardan looked left to see Anders with his supplies. A sheepish grin curled across Hawke's lips and he slowly took a step sideways to untangle himself from the elf.  
Crossing the room to Anders, Hawke glanced back to Fenris and licked his lips. Oh, he absolutely planned to pick that up the second Anders was done.

"I need you to lie down on the bed."  
"What?" Anders' voice had Hawke jerking back to reality and looking to the other mage.  
"So I can see to the wound. I need you to lie down."  
"Oh! Yeah, okay." Ardan made his way over to the bed, those green eyes skimming up Fenris' frame before settling down on his bed and stretching out for Anders. The blonde mage was pulling up a chair to sit beside the bed, setting his supplies down on the sheets before scanning the wound. Gentle fingers touched broken skin and Ardan did his best not to hiss in agony.  
"It's as bad as I feared. How you are still standing, I can't understand, but this needs to be cleaned and sewn shut. It will take a little time." Anders' was waving a palm over the hole in Hawke's abdomen, tending to the internal damage.  
Ardan's eyes flicked up to Fenris as the elf leaned against the wall at the far side of the room. Ardan had parted his lips to speak, but Anders was sliding a needle through flesh, forcing a strangled groan to leave the red-head's lungs.  
"Sorry." Anders apologized before he leaned to slowly stitch the wound shut. Ardan's hand knotted in the sheets on his bed and those emerald eyes screwed shut, muttering under his breath until Anders was done with the wound. Dipping his fingers into a cerulean balm, Anders spread the gel over the stitches before sitting back and wiping his hands clean. "That should do for a while, as long as you don't do anything to tear the wound open again. I suggest laying low and leaving the fighting to Avaline and the others. If you push yourself, you could tear those stitches open and I am not sewing them back together." Ardan laughed as Anders stood, gathering his supplies together.  
"I can't promise I won't fight, but I can promise I'll be careful." Anders' leveled Hawke a glare before sighing and shaking his fine.  
"I suppose I can't ask any more of you. Just try to be careful, Hawke. You're not invincible and you are invaluable." Anders' packed his stuff in his bag and headed out of the bedroom and down the flight of stairs to the foyer.  
Ardan pushed himself from the bed and watched the other mage leave out the front door before turning to the elf that still lingered in the room.  
"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Ardan chuckled, holding his hands up at Fenris' feral glare. Ardan grinned wide at Fenris and reached for a clean tunic to pull over his head, but clawed gauntlets shoved him back against the wall.  
A grunt left Ardan's lips, only for Fenris to crush his against the mage's, bare fingers now knotting in red-hair. Ardan's arms wrapped around Fenris, making sure to keep the elf as close as physically possible.  
The kiss was hard, bruising before Ardan was gripping to Fenris' hair and thrusting his tongue past the elf's teeth. A muffled moan left Fenris' lips and Ardan was pushing the former slave towards the bed, deft fingers working at the armor Fenris wore. Metal clanks echoed in the room as Ardan stripped the elf bare, exposing tanned skin and those smoldering lines. Hard hands traced the lines on Fenris' arms, gripping to bare skin and raking nails across the obviously sensitive skin.  
Another sputter of a moan and Fenris was grappling to Hawke, falling on the sheets while dragging the mage on top of him. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Ardan was dragging his lips and teeth across Fenris' exposed throat, swiping his tongue across the Lyrium endowed flesh. Hands were gripping to Ardan once again, that chest heaving a little faster now. So Ardan worked his way down the man's frame, nipping and kissing the flush skin, grinning as Fenris writhed and arched under him when delectable sweet spots were found.  
Fast hands moved from Ardan's back to his shoulders, long legs locking around the mage as Fenris spun them. Pinning Ardan underneath him, Fenris swiped his tongue across his bottom lip before lowering that poet's mouth to Ardan's throat Teeth sunk into flesh, leaving a darkening bruise on the mage's throat. Large hands gripped to the tan frame above him, tracing that lithe body while Fenris continued to leave blooming bruises on flesh.  
Ardan started to grab at Fenris, wanting to grip to the elf's shoulders to spin them once more but Fenris wouldn't have it. Using his hips to keep the mage underneath him, Fenris managed to keep from Ardan's hands. With the shift of weight, a sharp moan left the mage's lips, hands involuntarily clenching around Fenris' arms.  
A ghost of a smirk curled across the elf's lips and he rolled his hips again, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle his own moan while watching Hawke below him. The mage gasped once more and narrowed his emerald eyes up at the elf before grabbing at him again. Fenris shifted, trying to keep Ardan from grabbing hold of him but the mage was determined and eventually had Fenris back underneath him.  
Locking his lips back to the elf's, Ardan dropped his hand down and palmed between Fenris' legs, swallowing that sputtering moan that left Fenris' lips. Those hips arched up into Hawke's hand as Fenris' head fell back against the pillow, another strangled moan leaving his lungs.  
Quick fingers moved to peel Fenris' trousers off, tossing them aside before reaching to unlace his own. Fenris' fingers were reaching to help, shoving Ardan's trousers down his hips and off the side of the bed. Small clothes soon followed after and Ardan was kissing his way down Fenris' frame, tongue still tracing those luminescent lines. That tan frame quivered under Hawke while fingers knotted in red hair, soft mewls and keens leaving the elf's lips.   
Ardan continued down Fenris' frame, kissing that taut stomach and feeling the muscles clench at the touch. It made the mage smirk to know that he could make this normally stoic elf tremble under his careful ministrations.  
So Ardan continued down Fenris' navel, swiping his tongue across skin and dragging teeth, feeling those fingers knot even tighter. Fenris was trying to yank the mage in the direction he wanted Ardan to go, but the red-head wasn't giving in that fast. It was a battle for dominance and Ardan was determined to win.

"Haaaaaawke . . . " Came that plea and Ardan smirked wide, recognizing that Fenris was letting go of his control. Dragging his tongue across his bottom lip, Ardan moved down Fenris' frame and swiped the flat of his tongue up Fenris' hard length. Those hips lurched at the touch while a low keen left the elf's lips. "More!" Fenris gasped and Ardan was more than happy to oblige. 

The teasing continued for a little while longer until Fenris was dragging Ardan back up for a hard kiss. Ardan pressed into that kiss, keeping Fenris between Hawke's body and the sheets. The elf's hands gripped to Hawke while grinding his hips against Ardan's, desperate for more friction while soft noises left Fenris' lips. Ardan smirked and traced his fingers down Fernis' frame, watching the elf quiver under his touch.

"What do you want, Fenris?" Ardan purred, seeing those lethal eyes seemingly flicker in the low light of the dying candles. A low snarl left the elf's lips as he clawed at Ardan's arm, drawing a laugh from the mage before kissing the former slave once more.  
Shifting Fenris' hips a little, Ardan was leaning across the sheets of his bed and reaching for his nightstand.  
"What are you doing?" Fenris called, sitting up a little, pressing against Ardan's chest.  
"Grabbing something."  
"What?" Ardan sat back an held out the small jar of oil for Fenris. "What is this for?" Ardan slanted his eyes at the elf and watched those ears go red at the realization of what the oil was for. "Oh . . ." Ardan chuckled and set it down, leaning to kiss Fenris' temple.  
"We don't have to if you don't want to." Ardan hummed and Fenris glared at Hawke, shoving the mage backwards on to the bed. Ardan held his hands up with a laugh as Fenris straddled the mage once more.. Shifting his hips drew a long moan from the mage and it was Fenris' turn to smirk down at the man underneath him, feeling those hands clench around his hips.  
"Too much for you, mage?" Fenris sneered, bracing his hands against Ardan's chest while leaning enough to ghost his lips against the red-head's. A low snarl left Ardan's lungs and he was spinning them before Fenris had a chance to even fight, sputtering out a stream of curses before gasping out. Ardan's hands slid between those cheeks, teasing and testing that ring of muscles. Which left Fenris gripping to Ardan, that flustered expression returning with the soft mewls.  
Reaching for the oil beside the bed, Ardan was spreading it across his fingers, rubbing it together to warm it a little with his magic before sliding his hand back between Fenris' round cheeks. The elf moaned and raked his nails across Ardan's bare back, no doubt drawing little lines of blood. Ardan kissed Fenris' temple lightly before slowly sliding a finger inside, watching Fenris as the elf arched.  
Ardan was sure to be slow, to watch for and signs of pain or hesitation, but the elf seemed lost in his pleasure, those hips trembling with the sensations lancing up his spine. Ardan kissed Fenris hard, swallowing another long moan that left the former slave's lips as Fenris rocked his hips into Hawke's hand.  
"Ardan . . ." Fenris thrummed, dark eyes looking up to the mage.  
"Not yet. Soon. Need to prepare you, don't want to hurt you." Ardan thrummed, kissing Fenris' temple once more while easing that second finger inside. Fenris sunk his teeth into Hawke's shoulder to muffle the scream that crawled up this throat, panting hard at the burn. "Fenris . . .?" Ardan called, looking down to the elf, who's tan frame gleamed with the light layer of sweat that had started to build across his frame.  
"Fine. Keep going."  
"You sure?"  
"I said I'm fine, Hawke!" Fenris snapped, lethal eyes fixed on the mage, only to shudder and moan when Hawke spread his fingers. Fenris clung to Hawke, fingers kneading those muscles as Ardan worked slowly.

It took time and careful ministrations before Ardan was sure Fenris was ready for the next step. Shifting his weight, Hawke lowered his eyes to the elf below him, seeing those flushed cheeks as Fenris glared back up at him.  
"What are you doing?" Fenris growled, legs draped across Hawke's thighs and on either side of Ardan's waist.  
"Taking a moment to look at you." Fenris blushed once more before his eyes went left, draping the back of his hand across his eyes.  
"Don't . . ."  
"Why not?" Ardan leaned and kissed Fenris' palm, smiling as Fenris peeked up at him.  
"Because."  
"Because?" Fenris chewed on his bottom lip before looking up to Hawke once more, hands reaching to cup the man's cheeks gently.  
"Because it means you care. . ." Ardan's smile was warm and gentle, realizing Fenris was struggling with his own emotions as well.  
Ardan leaned and kissed Fenris once more before taking hold of his length and slowly easing inside the elf. Fenris gasped out, a trembling moan leaving his lungs as he held tighter to Hawke. Tan legs locked around Ardan's waist as he rolled his hips up a little more to help Ardan until the mage was settled completely inside.  
Hawke was sure to pause, listening to the soft keens and whines that left Fenris' lips, waiting for the elf to tell him when to move.

"Still alright?" Ardan asked, fingers raking that ivory hair from Fenris' eyes. Fenris looked up to the man, lips parted with soft pants as he nodded slowly. Those hands still gripped, clawed and kneaded at Hawke's frame, that whole frame quivering under Hawke. "Let me know when to move." Fenris swallowed hard, not quite able to voice his needs yet.   
Instead, he nodded and tolled his hips against Hawke's, drawing a moan from the mage that mirrored Fenris' long groan. Warm palms grabbed to Fenris' hips and pulled the elf down a little, Hawke's own weight shifting to hover over Fenris. Bracing one hand against the sheets, Ardan rocked his hips back and forth while keeping his eyes fixed on Fenris' expression. The elf arched, back bowing as hands moved to grip to the pillow under his head. Lips parted with long whines while Hawke continued the slow pace, lowering himself to kiss Fenris hard. Arms wrapped around Hawke's neck, keeping the mage close as Hawke rocked a little faster into the elf while swallowing those moans that left Fenris' lips.  
The slow pace continued for a little while, testing limits and various different sweet spots until Fenris was urging Ardan on faster. Ardan was panting harder now, face dropping to Fenris' shoulder as he sucked in lost air. Fenris' own hands raked and clawed down Ardan's back as that heat continued to grow between them, knotting and twisting inside. Fenris could tell he was reaching his end and moaned louder when Hawke struck that bundle of nerves once more. Another few strikes like that and Fenris wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Fenris, I'm close . . ." Came Ardan's breathless moan and Fenris was locking his legs around Hawke's waist.  
"Little more. P-P-P lease, little more . . ." Fenris whined, rocking his hips against Hawke's faster. Ardan growled in Fenris' ear and shifted away from the elf enough to piston hard into Fenris. The former slave screamed out and gripped to the sheets, white-knuckling them as he cried out Hawke's name.  
The fast pace lasted but a minute before Fenris was bowing under Hawke, clawing at the mage's arm and crying out Ardan's name. Ardan thrust a few more times before tensing and dropping his head into Fenris' shoulder, growling against Fenris' neck while hissing his name.

They were still for a while before Hawke was untangling himself from Fenris and falling into the space next to the elf. Green eyes peeled open and looked to the elf beside him, smiling at the content and flushed expression on Fenris' face.

"That good?" Fenris looked over to Hawke and scoffed, reaching for the blankets to tug them up over their frames.  
"Go to sleep, Hawke." Fenris hummed and the mage grinned, reaching to tug the elf closer to his frame. Large arm draped across the smaller frame and Fenris stilled a moment before rolling and turning into Hawke.


End file.
